1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for adjusting a luggage handle, and more particularly to a telescoping luggage handle capable of extending to multiple positions by a single right or left hand actuation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Luggage cases and suitcase carts have been utilized to assist travelers in hand-carrying luggage during travels. Handles capable of adjusting the distance between the handle and the luggage are preferable for comfort during rapid transport. In Arias et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,447, the device is a suitcase cart having tubular frame members and a U-shaped handle which telescopes relative to the legs of the tubular frame members. In Burtley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,336, the device is a suitcase having wheels on the bottom, a retractable handle, and a pair of longitudinally extendable tubes connected to the sidewall of the suitcase. In Cassimally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,252, the device is a combined luggage case and collapsible trolley with a foldable wheel assembly that has a sleeve which is rotatable and slidable to numerous height positions. These and other prior suitcase handles have shortcomings based on the inability to adjust the handles to a multitude of handle heights, the weight and size of the telescoping mechanisms, the durability of luggage carriers when exposed to abuse during transport, or the expense of the additional suitcase carriers. Thus there exists room for improvement within the art.